


A Special Birthday

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Dating, Fluff, Kisses, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: TK wakes up when the sunlight hits his face. He feels a warm body under his, and even before opening his eyes, he already knows whose body is that. He’s been dating Carlos for the last 8 months, and he has never been happier like this before.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	A Special Birthday

TK wakes up when the sunlight hits his face. He feels a warm body under his, and even before opening his eyes, he already knows whose body is that. He’s been dating Carlos for the last 8 months, and he has never been happier like this before.

TK slowly starts to open his eyes and when he does, he finds a smiling Carlos staring down at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, that now seem to be the same colour as honey, since they are hit by the sun coming from the window.

“Good morning, cariño. Did you sleep well?” Carlos asks him.

“Absolutely. Plus, I just woke up to such a great view, so I guess today is getting even better.” TK replies.

After that, Carlos tilts his head down a bit to reach for TK’s lips. They kiss for a few seconds, slow and sweet, until TK decides to break the kiss in order to breathe.

So, they part, still watching into each other’s eyes. And after a second, Carlos starts to sit up on the bed, taking TK in his arms and placing him on his lap.

“Happy birthday, mi amor. I love you.” Carlos says.

“Ohw, for a split second I thought you forgot!” TK teases.

“How could I ever forget the day this beautiful human being, that I am enough lucky to be calling boyfriend, was born?” Carlos replies back.

“Oh well, who said I’m your boyfriend now?” TK keeps teasing.

“I’m kinda sure it was you. Yesterday, while we were doing very fun things right here, in this bed. But I could be wrong, maybe I was with someone else, before you came home from your shift.” Carlos says, both with a teasing tone and an almost serious look on his face.

At this point TK is staring down at him, a little frown on his forehead. He’s not jealous, he knows Carlos is just teasing back at him. But, at the same time, he can’t stop his brain to start spiralling around the fact that Carlos could actually find someone better than him.

Carlos catches up that little thrown and he can clearly see TK’s brain working on those thoughts, so he places his hand on his boyfriend’s hips, pulling him closer to his chest.

“Hey, babe, I’m obviously kidding. You know? I will never cheat on you, and you are most definitely my boyfriend. You’re stuck with me, willing or not.” Carlos says with a little smile on his lips, keeping his eyes in TK’s, just to make sure he’s listening to him, knowing he’s serious now.

TK lets out a little breath, leaning down, placing his forehead against Carlos’.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just… For a second, I thought about Alex and what he did to me, the whole cheating thing etc. but I know it’s not what happened here. I mean, I know you didn’t cheat on me. It just… It triggered me. And I’m sorry, I really am…” TK was rattling at this point, so Carlos had to stop him before this could ruin all he planned for the day, for TK’s birthday.

“Hey hey, mi amor. Stop there, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that! I just, we were teasing and I didn’t really thought about what I was going to say. You know I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you, right? I am nothing like Alex, and I want to be sure you know that, do you?” Carlos says.

“Of course, I know it. And I’m sorry, my brain just beat me, can we go back to the cuddling thing? I was kinda enjoying your arms around me and your sweet kisses!” TK adds.

“I’m totally ok with that, but first I need to know that you, that we, are ok. Are we, baby?”

“Yes. We are. I love you, C.” TK says.

And after that, they share a slow and sweet kiss, to make sure they both get that everything is really ok.

“Ok, sweetheart. What about we go and take a shower, and after that we move to the kitchen to prepare a bit of breakfast and then we cuddle on the couch while watching a movie?” Carlos asks.

“I’m absolutely agree with that! Let’s go!” TK replies.

They move to the bathroom, they shower and after about 15 minutes, they move, just wearing their underwear, to the kitchen.

Carlos starts cooking some eggs and bacon for himself, while TK cooks some vegan bacon and breakfast potatoes for himself.

When breakfast is ready, the both of them take their plates and cups of coffee and head to the couch.

Carlos turns the TV on and opens his Netflix, then he hands the remote controller to TK.

“Why don’t you choose what to watch?” Carlos says.

“Yeah, ok. Do you want to see something in particular? A movie or a TV show?” TK replies.

“You choose, mi amor. It’s your birthday after all.”

“Ok.” TK replies.

TK sits back on the couch, while he starts looking into the “Romantic comedies” category. He already knows what he wants to watch.

After a minute, Carlos and looks at the TV screen, seeing that TK picked “The Notebook” to watch.

“‘The Notebook’, really?” Carlos says, raising one eyebrow.

“Yep. It’s my favourite romantic comedy, you jerk.” TK replies.

“I didn’t know you were a romantic, sweetie.” Carlos answers back.

“Well, you don’t really know me then.” TK bites back.

And after that he moves, in order to settle against Carlos, lying his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

The movie starts playing and the both of them lay in comfortable silence while watching it and eating breakfast.

When the movie ends, TK is asleep on Carlos’ chest. His breath slow and steady. And Carlos can’t help but start play with his lover’s hair.

He lets TK sleep for a bit, while lying there. Until it’s almost 11am and he and TK really need to go and start getting ready. TK’s birthday has just begun, and they are not going to spend all day on the couch.

TK doesn’t know yet, but Carlos is throwing him a surprise party. And he needs to get TK out of the house for at least 5 hours, to let Owen and the rest of the 126 to come over and get everything ready before they are back.

“Mi amor? We need to get up and get dressed. I’m taking you out for lunch.” Carlos says, placing a kiss to TK’s forehead.

“But I don’t want to… I’m comfy right here…” TK replies, pouting a little, holding Carlos closer.

“Yeah, well, I have the rest of the day planned, and it requires us to go out and have lunch. So, you better get up yourself, before I have to pick you up in my arms and bring you to our bedroom and dress you up myself.”

“Like you wouldn’t like to do that.” TK says. His eyes now fully open, in order to give Carlos a little wink.

“As much as I do, we really need to keep going, mi amor.” Carlos says.

“Ok, just kiss me before that.”

Carlos gives a little kiss to TK’s nose, before manoeuvring him off himself and placing him on his feet.

“That’s not the kind of kiss I was talking about.” TK says with a little frown. “But that’s ok. This just means you won’t get any sexy stuff from me for the next week.” He adds.

“You won’t do that. I’m sure about it.” Carlos replies back, sure of what he’s saying.

“We’ll see about it, Papi. We’ll see.”

They both head to the bedroom to get ready, putting on a t-shirt and jeans.

In about 10 minutes they’re out. And fortunately, TK doesn’t see Owen and the crew just down the road, waiting to go in and get the party ready.

\-------------------------------------

TK and Carlos are back after spending 5 hours eating, talking, walking around and sharing casual kisses.

When they get back home, TK has no clue of what is going on inside.

When they get in, all their friends, both from the 126 and the police station, jump in the air screaming “SURPRISE!”.

And when Carlos looks at TK, he can clearly see he’s a second away from bursting into tears.

“Hey, baby, is it everything ok?” Carlos asks, a little worried.

“You knew about this?” TK asks back, with a little shake in his voice.

“Who do you think organized this whole thing?” Owen replies, joining the both of them, still standing in the doorway. “He’s been organizing this for like the last month. I was a little nervous this morning, I was worried about screwing this up. I surely don’t want your boyfriend to arrest me for ruining your birthday party, son.” Owen adds, a grin on his face and a comforting hand on TK’s shoulder.

“He wouldn’t arrest you for that, he would surely just hate you forever.” TK teases. His eyes clearer now, and a big smile on his face while he turns around to face Carlos again.

“I hope this is not too much, I didn’t know if you wanted to throw a party, but I organized this anyways, so I really hope you like it. But if you don’t, I can have them all go home, and we could just go back to…”

“Don’t you even dare think that I don’t like this! I love this, Carlos. Almost as much as I love you! This is just perfect!” TK stops Carlos in his ranting.

“You do? So why did you have tears in your beautiful eyes?”

“Because I’m happy, you fool! I’ve never, _ever_ , been happier! I told you!”

Carlos let’s out a shaky breath, one he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, we’re glad to hear that! We worked our asses off while you and Prince Charming here were out having fun.” Michelle says, a smile on her face too.

“Well, so I guess we should go and enjoy this party then!” TK says.

\-------------------------------------

The party is over, everyone helped cleaning everything up and then head home. It’s just Carlos and TK now.

They are laying in their bed, wearing nothing but their underwear, ready to fall asleep.

TK’s head is on top of Carlos chest, just right above his heart.

“Did you have fun today, mi amor?”

“Yes, Papi. I most definitely did. And again, thank you.”

“I have something for you. A little present. Here…” Carlos says, while handing TK a little box.

TK takes it, his hands a little shacky. When he opens it, he gasps. In the box there’s a thin gold ring band.

“Look on its inside.” Carlos says, his voice a little low with expectation and nervousness.

TK does as he’s told and in the inner side of the ring he reads “ _Will you marry me, TK?_ ”.

“Is this for real?” TK says, a little breathlessly.

“Yes. It is. Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God. YES!” TK shouts, throwing himself back on top of Carlos, giving him a slow and deep kiss, making sure Carlos knows he really means it.

When they part, they’re both breathless. They stare at each other for a second, before Carlos takes the ring from TK’s hands, still holding it.

“May I put this on your finger?” He asks.

“Thought you’d never ask.” TK replies.

They both laugh at that, without taking each other’s eyes away from them.

“I love you, Tyler.” Carlos says, while kissing TK’s fingers, especially the one with the ring.

“I love you too, Carlos Reyes. I love you.”

And with these last words, TK falls asleep on Carlos chest, his ear on his heart, lulled by the reassuring sound of his fiancé heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new Tarlos Fanfic!  
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and kuddos are really appreciated!


End file.
